Fathomless
by Infanite Bliss
Summary: Why *did* Severus Snape break away from the deatheaters? I have my own thoughts. Read and review, people! Dark contents.


(Disclaimer: As sad as it may seem, Severus Snape is owned by J.K Rowling. As is Albus Dumbledor and Lucius Malfoy...but he's an ass monkey, so we don't care about him.^^)  
  
"I can remember it perfectly. It still sticks out in my mind. Every sight of red. Every tear of clothing. Every sound....Everything. I can remember Lucius and I being sent to the house of a mudblood family. There was only a child and a father. A young girl, to the fact. I can remember the house percisely.  
  
It slanted slightly, with an old and wizened look about it. I was still young, then, and can recall how I flinched neith the deatheaters mask as I heard the silent sound of death from the fathers room. I called Lucius a coward for not letting the man fight for his own life. I recall shuddering, hoping that I would never die like that. In my sleep, by the hands of a stranger.  
  
Lucius had that glint in his eyes that always disturbed me so. We headed down the old hallway to the childs bedroom. She lay sprawled on the bed. She was only a mere girl. About 13 years of age, infact. Lucius grinned. I knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Don't, Lucuis." I snapped. The man hesitated. He had always been such a weakling. Afraid to appose those stronger than him. His daddy couldn't protect him now.  
  
"Why not, Severus?" He had replied. "Our master would love more chaos."  
  
"She is just a child." I growled, disgust obviously showing in my eyes, for Lucius smirked.  
  
"You say this, Severus, as if it matters."....  
  
I recall a knot of nausea growing in my throat every moment. I turned my back to him as I heard the girl gasp as she was awoken from her slumbering state. She had looked so peaceful. So innocent. It would seem, the very moon light wished to surround her so it, itself, could be more pure. Her golden locks had shimmered like the most clearest of water. The memory is so beautifuly vivid, only because I had never...and still have yet to see, something so humane.  
  
I remember knowing the muffled sound was Lucuis putting his hand over her mouth. Playing with her, I thought bitterly. When I heard the ripping of cloth, I gaged dryly, silently.  
  
I recall shudding inside, shaking inwardly, to say. The sympathy I refused to show on my face that night still eats me away slowly from the inside.... I can recall her screams...high pitched and agony filled as Lucius took her violantly. I recall how I heard mild thuds as the girl tried with all her strength to harm Lucius back. Fighting for her life with all her strength. To this day, I admire the girl. Even as Lucius dragged her down the hallway, she still clawed at the walls, her legs kicking with all her might. I remember how, even as Lucius pointed his wand at her, she looked at me...with eyes that showed pure light....blue eyes like crowns of angels in the sky...And..and...she had sympathy. She felt sorry...for me... For me, this, this monster who was assisting in her death. Her murder. I can still hear her screams, though...still...hear..them..." The strong Potions Master buried his face in his hands in a rare show of the agony within his soul. His voice, usually silken and deadly, had began to croak. He had never told anyone why he had decided to finally leave the deatheaters. Not even Dumbledor. But here I am, he thought bitterly at himself, weeping in the headmasters office...just like the good old days... Dumbledor sighed. He hated seeing Severus Snape, such a proud man, in such pain. But, he needed to know why.  
  
"As you know..." Snape continued, though his pale face still hidden in his slender hands. No tears fell, but he had shame in his eyes he did not want Dumbledor to see. Not again. "...it was then I asked to meet with you. Told you to bring a Auror. It was sunny that day, wasn't it? Ironic...I ripped off my sleeve, showing the...mark to the Auror, telling her that she had every right to kill me. I know she was about to, Albus, she would have...if you had not stopped her..." Snape slowly straightened in his chair. His ebony eyes, usually so guarded, were glazed with only abit of the pain and agony that the poor man suffered. And yet, he still blames his self, Dumbledor thought, sighing softly. He gazed back into the black depths. Fathomless.  
  
(Authors Note: This is the result of staying up late and listening to The Cranberries. O.o Scareh. Well, my first fic on here, people. Reviews would fulfill my life. Well, no, actoully...but they'd make me happy.^^ Tankies for reading, dudes. Ta! Oh, and by the way...if you know HOW TO BLOODY WELL MAKE PARAGRAPHS AND DO SIMPLE TEXT ON THIS BLOODY THING.... I would like it very much if you would explain to me how. XD) 


End file.
